Things Forgotten
by Forever03
Summary: Heh, well guess its a one-shot fic, look inside for info. Betrayel, Lust, Need, Ex Boyfriends and Jack, that's all that needs to be said...Oh and lots of small one-shot fics...
1. Things Forgotten

Things Forgotten  
  
Rating: PG-13 or R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, but I own Keira and Austin!  
  
A/N Ok this is just a piece off a fanfic me and my cousin are doing, my character, Jack's girlfriend and sometimes wife, captain of the 'comet', Keira! Hehehe Cap'n Keira Hayden is her name... Right now in this piece she is married to Jack (I think, we have so much written its hard to remember) and she had lots of different moods. If you wanna read the background stories go to Cap'n Lex Turner's stories and read 'Family Matters', its only the first of like 5-8 or so sequels to it. It's a trilogy we aren't gonna stop writing so go read! She doesn't know if she's gonna put up the other ones but at least you'll get to know some of the characters! Sorry for this long stupid an but it had to be done... Now onto the story! And don't forget to REVIEW! Oh yeah and if I add more chappies then its things we didn't add to the story so...  
  
Insert 1  
  
Keira walked out of one of the many taverns, drunk. She looked around to see if Jack was anywhere nearby but when she didn't see her she went back in. See, she was drunk, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what she was doing very clearly.  
  
"An' 'ho might ye be, ye pretty lil' lass?" She heard somebody say and looked beside her at a guy, alone, at a table smiling at her. She smiled and decided to have some fun.  
  
She'd gotten into another fight with Jack earlier and she wouldn't be surprised if he actually left her this time. They'd not woken up in the same beds and that's only the first thing that ticked them both off.  
  
Jack had been drinking way too much and Keira couldn't get him to stop. No matter what she did, and she tried hard. She'd threatened to throw it overboard but that only lasted for a while. She'd tried hiding it around the ship but that had only ticked him off.  
  
Apparently Jack was supposed to come to bed with Keira and he never did- do to passing out at the wheel after having too much rum!  
  
"Name's..." Keira narrowed her eyes at the rum in her hand and took a drink; she knew how to control her liquor, unlike Jack who if he had one he'd end up drinking twenty. "Just call me Keira."  
  
"I'm Austin, pleased ta meet ye miss. Please sit!" The guy asked Keira and she did, they'd ordered a few more rums and talked half the night.  
  
"Austin!" Keira said recognizing the guy, it was her boyfriend from a few years ago. "Keir?" He said realizing the same thing.  
  
By the tenth round of rum they still weren't drunk. "I really *hiccup*should be goin'." Keira said and giggled, hiccupping, nope not drunk.  
  
She really had no clue where she was going to go; she didn't think she could go back to the Pearl. What if Jack really wanted nothing to do with her?  
  
Austin stood up, "well then, I shall help ye back to yer place aye?" He held out his hand and Keira looked at it for a moment then without hesitating she grabbed it and he pulled her up.  
  
He pulled her up a little to fast and strong and she ended up right against him. She could smell his breath... Man it reeked of rum... But it didn't bother her. She thought about how they'd become friends in just hours, that is, when they had first met. They'd had a lot in common, like both of their families hated them and such.  
  
"I ne'er said so bu' ye look lovely, luv." Austin said grinning like a drunken man... Except he wasn't drunk, remember?  
  
Luv... Didn't Jack call her luv? Oh well its not like she could one way or the other right now.  
  
"I'd say ye look quite lovely yourself..." Whoa! Where'd that come from? She was still pressed up against him. Her head was starting to feel heavy so she laid it in on his nice muscular chest.  
  
"Ye still wit tha' Jack?" Austin asked her and guided them out of the tavern and into the street.  
  
"Hmm? Oh..." Keira said and thought about it for a moment. "No." She said and looked up at him. He caught her eyesight and they stopped in front of a doorway in a dark ally where nobody was around.  
  
Austin smiled a bit before pulling out a key and unlocking it. Keira thought hard about it-, which was kinda hard considering her mind, was filled with alcohol- but she wasn't drunk-. She finally decided not to say anything and go in.  
  
She heard the sound of a click and felt Austin press a kiss to her forehead before guiding her in and locking the door behind him.  
  
She stepped away from him and looked around, it wasn't very bad in here, a bit small but not bad. She heard Austin step closer and felt her stomach flip, was she betraying Jack? Of course but did this matter to her now? No! She thought as soon as she turned around and saw Austin real close to her. After all she was just a pirate!  
  
But then there was something in the back on her rum-induced mind telling her this was wrong and that Jack loved her... He didn't mean what he'd told her. But then the other part of her not-so-drunken brain told her that she needed Austin. She needed the feel of skin on skin and something wild that Jack wasn't willing to give her.  
  
They hadn't played rough in years and she was about to break down and beg him for it but never did. She didn't want the love right now- she wanted to feel. The alcohol had numbed her pain- the pain Jack gave her- and now she wanted to feel again.  
  
How wrong was this? Hmm it's not like a pirate cared. Jack wasn't willing to give her what she wanted so she'd get it elsewhere. She'd wanted him to play rough so badly but still he wouldn't... He'd hurt her so much with all the things he had said that morning and now she just wanted to feel good again.  
  
But little did she know this was just going to go wrong and make her feel worse than Jack could've ever made her feel even if he'd told her that he hated her.  
  
She blinked and felt Austins' breath on her should and she saw him standing almost as close as they had been before, without the touching. She looked up at him and he caught her gaze, lust and need, she knew he wouldn't let her down with what she wanted.  
  
He moved so his head was by hers and he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She put an arm his neck, not wanting to be separated again.  
  
"I missed you." He whispered by her ear and it sent shivers down her spine. She felt her ear tingle where his breath had hit it.  
  
"I missed ye too." She whispered back. He kissed her neck and she almost melted under his touch. Nibbling for a minute before he stopped, she shifted a bit and made a small whining noise.  
  
He moved one of his arms right above her pants and the other right above it, holding her close to him. He resumed kissing and nibbling at her neck and she felt a small noise come out of her throat.  
  
He moved one of his hands between them and placed it on her belly, right below her shirt. He stopped kissing her neck and she was about to whine at the loss of contact with his mouth but didn't complain as his mouth reached her lips once again and captured her for a breathless kiss.  
  
Their tongues dueled and they swapped spit. (A/N Sorry I just HAD to put that in there.)  
  
His hands worked fast and they pulled the shirt over her head, both of them loosing contact for only second before hungrily kissing each other again. He tossed the shirt, not caring where it landed. She was wearing a thing sort of like a strapless bra also.  
  
He pulled apart from their kiss and they both caught their breath, he looked over her not-totally-uncovered top and grinned impishly. Their eyes locked again and she took the rims of his shirt in her hands and took his shirt off.  
  
He ran his hands over her bare shoulders and kissed them each. Keira's legs were going to give out on her soon if he didn't do something or just stop.  
  
She was staring into space, thinking about Jack for a moment and what he'd do if he ever found out. He'd most likely never trust her again.  
  
But then again he'd slept with plenty of girl's right? But that WAS before he met her. She didn't care.  
  
"Ye ok Keir?" Austin stopped at her dazed look.  
  
"Ya." She said snapping back to reality and he picked her up and she shrieked a little then they both grinned. He walked over to the bed he had in the corner and put her down on it before following.  
  
Right now he was laying beside her and just watching her. She looked at him and smiled. "What?" She asked feeling a little self-conscious.  
  
"Your beautiful." He said in awe. Keira smirked and pulled him close to her and kissed him, forgetting all about Jack, totally forgetting everything except Austin.  
  
Keira grinned playfully as he moved on top of her, both of them still had most of their clothing on still but it was all soon to be taken off. Jack forgotten by her ex boyfriend.  
  
A/N Heh, ne'er figured I'd write tha' bu' I got bored. Hope you think its ok, please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Driven Away

Driven Away  
  
A/N Here's the fight that happens the day of the last fic between Keira and Jack.  
  
The Caribbean Sea was quiet as the water was calm fore there was neither wind nor rain in the sky. The men aboard the ship were quiet as they went about their daily chores. The two boys and the girl were sleeping in their rooms, oblivious to any sound.  
  
The only sound the ship was making was the creaking noise that wood makes in water when it moves. The pirate ship the Black Pearl seemed to be very extinct in these hours, save for one noise.  
  
"Stop it see!" Keira yelled in a dangerously deadly voice, warning Jack to stop.  
  
Jack took another swig of his rum. "Why shoul' I darlin?"  
  
Keira shouted "Ye no good * idiot! Ye 'ave no balls! Stop it!" She screeched as he took another swig.  
  
"Course I got balls luv, come ta remember ye know that too aye?" Jack asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Jack Sparro' is ye don' stop it I'll leave ye! An' this time fer good! Stop drinkin' the * rum!" Keira said raising her voice, she only called him Sparro', like that when she was mad and she usually didn't say things like that unless she was mad also.  
  
Jack seemed a bit taken back by this but he didn't stop. "Ye wouldn' leave me aye? Yer too attached ta me! Can' keep yer * 'ands off me!" He yelled and Keira flinched then rolled her eyes trying not to show her emotions to Jack. That would let him get the better of her.  
  
But she knew it- it was the truth, she didn't think she could leave him again after being gone for months or years at a time.  
  
"Cap'n Jus' thou' I shoul' let ye kno' we're at Tortuga." A guy said coming in then leaving as quickly, not wanting to get caught between them.  
  
"Stop drinking so much rum Jack! Please tha's all I ask!" She yelled, he'd been drunk almost the whole week and sometimes, even though she wouldn't admit it, it scared her. She knew he'd never try anything against her will but what if something happened to her or him and he was too drunk to move!?  
  
Jack thought about this for a minute, setting the rum bottle on his desk he went to stand in front of Keira, his face scarcely inches from hers.  
  
"This is me ship, yer under me, I'm yer captain so live with it." He said, his voice deadly serious. She shivered at the tone.  
  
"Please Jack." She tried resorting to begging and acting helpless; it got her, her own ways sometimes. Usually he'd fall for her. Not to mention he'd never really acted like this too much before.  
  
There was something in her voice that made Jack stop before opening his mouth to speak. Was she... scared? He smirked at the thought, Keira... scared of him? No way! But then again... "No."  
  
He thought she saw tears glisten in her eyes for a second and was going to change his mind but stopped. "Yer no' gonna get me ta quite drinkin' so much luv, its 'ho I am luv."  
  
Keira looked at him with –disgust-, he wouldn't stop drinking so much for her? Why was he looking at her like that? Was she really scared of him?  
  
"Jack please stop. Please fer me an' if no' fer me then fer the kids?" She practically begged. She wasn't going to cry... She didn't cry like that.  
  
Jack got closer to her so their breath was on each other's face... "No. Tha's me final answer luv." His voice reeked of rum it was horrible. He'd drink twenty to thirty bottles of the stuff each day!  
  
His voice was laced with something deadly and she knew they're would be no making him stop so much.  
  
She finally let a tear fall.  
  
Jack tried hard to stand there without comforting her but it was killing him. He was the one doing this to her! Why was he doing this? His drunken mind wasn't working the best.  
  
Keira moved away from im slowly without looking back and she headed out.  
  
"Keir come on come back, please?" Jack asked finally breaking down. Maybe they could reason with it or something?  
  
"I'm getting off this ship fer a while, I'll see ye tonigh'." Keira said ignoring him. He'd just try to get off easy. If he wanted it his way fine, but he wouldn't be getting anything for a long while.  
  
"Walk off this ship don' bother comin' back." He said back in a deadly tone, he wasn't sure why he was doing this but he sure didn't mean it.  
  
"Fine." She whispered, not caring it he heard her or not and she left. How could two people so very in love go from loving to hating in mere minutes? Was it even possible? Well it certainly is with Keira and Jack.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
